


Butterflies

by seaunicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And Alex loves her, F/F, Fluff, kara is a puppy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: Alex doesn't realize just how many people's hearts Kara has touched....or how many people Kara has told about Alex.  Now everyone is happy that they're finally together, and Alex is confused.Based on a Tumblr prompt!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "they've finally gotten together. And Alex releases Kara has reached people hearts with her sweet Alien-puppy qualities more than even she knew cause all kinds of people (DEO agents she never met, random waitress/waiters, sweet little old ladies, Vasquez's mother who Kara apparently does cookie exchange with, alien prisoners) are all congratulating her and saying how nice it is that they are together and telling her "all Kara talks about is her Dr-Agent-Alex Danvers"."

Dating Kara Danvers is an experience.

She and Alex have already been practically inseparable, and Alex honestly can’t remember a day within the last two years that she willingly spent away from Kara’s side.  She thought she knew everything about the one who stole her heart twelve years ago, but boy was she wrong.

Now that there’s a label,  _dating_ , things are different.  For the most part, they’re good different.  Like, when Alex spends the night at Kara’s apartment, she doesn’t have to push herself to the farthest corner of the bed, and instead can comfortably wrap her arms around Kara.  And now, whenever she gets the urge to kiss Kara, she can, and the butterflies in her chest are good ones instead of anxious ones.

They walk into the DEO, hand in hand, for the first time.  Alex expects stares and whispers, but everything is normal and she is very confused.  Kara seems unfazed and gives her a quick kiss before heading off to debrief with J’onn.

Kara walks away, cape billowing behind her, and Alex hears an enamored sigh from behind.  She spins around to find two agents staring at her, smiling.  She’s a little unnerved, and tries to ignore them, but one of them speaks up.

“You and Kara are so cute,” the lanky boy with freckles and messy hair says.

Alex raises an eyebrow at him.  “What do you know about me and Kara?”

“Everything!” the smaller girl with jet black hair exclaims.  “Kara has told us all about you, Alex.”

Alex opens her mouth in confusion, then closes it again, honestly unsure of what to say.  “Um,” she starts.  “Not to be rude, but who the hell are you guys?”

“Agent Cho,” the girl says.  “Intern.”  She stands up a little straighter and salutes Alex.

“Agent Reyes,” says the boy.  “I work in sanitation, ma’am,” he adds.

Alex quickly nods at them to relax.  What were an  _intern_  and a sanitation officer doing talking to her?  “And how do you know Kara?” she asks.

“Well, I mean, she works here,” Reyes says, as if it’s obvious.  Alex shoots him her best death glare, and his eyes go wide.  “What I mean is we hang out at lunch sometimes.”

Cho nods vigorously in agreement.  “My mom always packs a lot of snacks in my lunch so I share with her.”

Alex blinks, still processing.  “So... you guys are friends with Kara?”  They nod.  “And she’s talked to you about me?”

“Oh yeah,” Cho sighs.  “Before you two started dating, she was so mopey and sad because she thought you didn’t feel the same!  But I told her, I said there’s  _no way_  you didn’t feel the same!  Kara’s amazing.”

“Yeah, and we’re just so happy you guys are together now!” Reyes adds.  “You make her so happy and we love seeing her happy.”

Alex doesn’t think she’s ever been more confused in her life.  “I have to go,” she mutters, mostly to herself, and walks away without sparing the two agents another glance.

When Alex finally arrives at the peace and quiet of her lab, she sits down on a stool and sighs.   _What the hell was that?_

Alex busies herself tinkering with a new weapon she’s been working on, and the hours pass by so quickly she doesn’t even realize when lunchtime rolls around until she feels a sturdy finger poking her in the side.  She yelps and punches the person who poked her, but when her fist meets what feels like a steel plate, she knows who it is.

“Kara!” Alex frowns and shakes out her sore fingers.

“Sorry!” Kara gasps.  “I didn’t think you were gonna try to punch me!”  Alex just glares at her.  “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

“Yes please.”

Kara laughs, then gently grabs Alex’s hand and brushes her lips against her bruised knuckles.  “There.  All better?”

Alex grins in satisfaction, and Kara can’t help but plant a kiss on her cheek.

“You ready for lunch?” Kara asks.

Alex blinks in surprise.  “Is it already lunch?” She checks her watch and whistles.  “Damn, it is.  Lost track of time.”

“Come on, Alex,” Kara says.  She drags Alex out of the lab.  “We both know that if I didn’t remind you to eat you would starve.”

“This is true.”  Alex reaches out for Kara’s hand and intertwines their fingers.  She smiles when Kara gives her hand a light squeeze.

“Hey Kara!”

Kara spins around to find Cho and Reyes.  She grins and gives them a friendly wave.  “Hey!” Kara exclaims.  “Emily! Josh! This is Alex!”  Alex is caught off guard when Kara tugs her in a different direction.

“Yeah, we’ve met,” Alex mutters.  She nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Oh, that’s perfect!” Kara squeals.  “Alex I figured you’d like them.  Anyway, we’re off to lunch.  See you guys later!”

Once they’re out of earshot, Alex tugs on Kara’s sleeve.  “How did you even meet them?” she questions.  “I’ve worked here two years and I’ve never seen them before today.”

“That’s because you don’t care enough to pay attention to everyone at the DEO,” Kara replies with a soft chuckle.  She makes her way out of the DEO and Alex follows her closely.

“That’s not true!” Alex protests.  “I care about you!  And J’onn, and Lucy, and... uhh, and Vasquez!”

“Oh yeah?” Kara questions as she comes to a stop outside, dry desert heat beating down on them.  “What’s Vasquez’s first name?”

Alex’s face falls.  Damn.  She doesn’t know that one.  “Um... Rachel?”

Kara shakes her head.  “Sorry, the correct answer is Susan.”

“Damn,” Alex frowns.  “How do you even know that?”

Kara shrugs.  “I do her mom’s cookie exchange every year.”

“What?!” Alex exclaims.  “Vasquez’s mom does a cookie exchange?”

“You’d know that if you bothered to check your email,” Kara huffs.  “Susan always invites you too.”

Alex realizes that Kara’s right, she doesn’t ever check her email.  Maybe she should do that occasionally.

“That reminds me,” Kara says to herself.  “I need to call her.”

“Susan?”

“No, Christie.”  Alex stares, blank expression on her face as she waits for Kara to continue.  “Susan’s mom.  I’m sure Vasquez has already told her that we’re dating but I think she’d want to hear it from me too.”

“You told her too?” Alex chides.  “Vasquez’s  _mom_?!”

 

“Of course I did,” Kara explains, with a huff, and the  _obviously_  is left unspoken but it’s definitely there.  “She’s really nice!  You know, you should really come to the cookie exchange this year.  I’m sure she’d love to have you.”

Alex rolls her eyes.  “Sure, okay.”  She glances over to find Kara smiling at her, lights in her eyes.  Alex blushes under her gaze.

“So what’s for lunch?  Pizza?  Burgers?  Chicago food truck?” Kara wiggles her eyebrows, asking for a challenge.

“I’m feeling tacos,” Alex muses.

“Coming right up,” Kara says.  She quickly wraps her arms around Alex’s waist, holding her tight and secure, then takes off flying into the air.

Alex could never get tired of flying with Kara.  The feeling of being held so close and so protected by her favorite person in the world, combined with the flutter in her chest as the wind rushes through her hair and bites at her cheeks could not be rivaled by any other feeling.

They land all too soon outside a quaint little Mexican restaurant called La Capilla, and Kara darts behind a bush to change out of her Supergirl outfit and reappears seconds later.  Alex has never been here before, but Kara drags her inside.  “Come on,” she says, squirming with excitement.  “This place is my favorite.”

They’re seated at a booth and given menus, and Alex studies hers as they wait for a server.

“Kara!” a strange new voice exclaims.  “It’s so good to see you again!”

Kara looks up to find their server is at their table, notebook in hand, and her face lights up.  “Rosa, it’s been ages!  How are the kids?  Is Maria still having trouble with that bike?”

Rosa smiles and shakes her head.  “She was just nervous.  The moment we took off those training wheels she was zipping around like she’s been biking her whole life.”

“That’s good to hear!” Kara says.

Rosa eyes Alex, as if she’s just noticed that there’s another person at the table at all.  “Who’s this?” she asks.

“Oh, Rosa, this... is Alex,” Kara states, chest puffed out in pride.

Rosa gasps.  “You’re Alex?” she questions.  “ _The_  Alex?  Kara’s Alex!  Oh, it’s so good to meet you!  Does this mean you two are...?”  Kara nods excitedly and Rosa squeals.  “Oh, that’s so wonderful!”  She flips open her notebook and jots something down.  “You two should celebrate.  Margaritas, on the house!”  She continues to back away, practically dancing, and calls out, “I’ll be back to take your order in just a minute!”

Rosa disappears around the corner, and Alex turns her head and looks very pointedly at Kara.  Kara has an innocent smile on her face, and Alex would tell her off if she wasn’t so damn adorable.

“Really?” Alex asks with a sigh.  “The waitress knows too?”

Kara nods guiltily.  “Yeah, but she’s--”

“Really nice, I bet!” Alex quips.

Kara frowns.  “Are you mad?  I’m sorry, Alex, I just like people.  And I like talking to people and getting to know them, and it’s so easy to talk to them about you because you’re...well, you’re amazing.”

Alex watches Kara as she rambles, and her lips turn up in a smile because of how endearing Kara is.  “Kara,” she cuts her off.  “I’m not mad.”  She sighs and wraps an arm around Kara’s shoulder, holding her close.  “This is just who you are.  You are the most sweet and caring person I’ve ever met.  That’s what I love most about you.”

For once, Kara is speechless.  She sighs, and purses her lips, and instead of saying anything, Kara leans in and kisses Alex softly.  Alex feels that flutter in her chest that she gets every single time Kara kisses her, and she hopes that this feeling never goes away.

Kara pulls away and mutters, “I love you too,” before kissing her again, and Alex’s butterflies are out of control.


End file.
